Tenth Generation Adventures: Meet The Kings!
by Nami Heartfilia
Summary: Bazooka. Malfunction. Hit. Kings. Auras. Oh no! Young Decimo-To-Be is EXTREMELY confused. How did they end up many years later anyway? Not 10 YL but 100?
1. Prologue I

_Okay... Kill me! READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE!_

_in this FICTION:_

_I have decided since you all have seen Katekyo Hitman Reborn, you also know what they look like right and so is 'K'? The characters I mean. So it makes things easier for I wont be Describing them!_

_DISCLAIMER: I am no AMINO AKIRA or what so ever. So I definitely dont own anything!_

_Well wait! Their weapons are The Vongola Gear! They are wearing Nami Chuu Uniform!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Goku, Yama, Sawa**

* * *

**TSSSSHHHHHZZZZ... KABOOMMMM!**

''Tch. These persistent bastards! Take this! FLAME ARROW!'' Gokudera Hayato chanted.

Gokudera found himself in an unknown place after he got shot by the so-called 'stupid cow' with the 10 year bazooka. According to his mental conclusion, 'Im not at Namimori or either at Italy... Where the hell am I!' Gokudera gritted his teeth for being chased by men in 'blue' coats. ''Who the hell are you?!'' one of Gokudera's pursuers shouted. ''What the hell did I do?!'' Gokudera shouted. ''You attacked us bastard!'' one men in blue (let's call him...), Ricky, shouted. ''Well you guys started it! YOU TRIED TO FUCKING SLICE ME!'' Gokudera shouted. ''Tch! Of course we will! After all you're one of the HOMRA aren't you? And, you tried to sneak on us bastard!'' Kiko, Ricky's collaege, shouted back. ''Huh?! HOMRA?! What the hell's that?!'' Gokudera shouted, full force. ''Let's just bring him to custody... And let Munakata-san deal with him.'' Ryn, another men in blue, said calmly as he rubbed his temples. ''Custody?! Like I hell I will go with you!'' Gokudera reached for his dynamites, lit them & threw them. ''Take this! TRIPLE BOMB!'' ''What the hell!?'' the 3 blue men activated their auras.

**KAABBOOOOMMM!**

Smoke covered the whole area. There were a few burn marks around the surrondings too. The 3 blue men immediately deactivated their auras & began to search for Gokudera but unfortunately for them, the teen was long gone.

Gokudera ran & ran. He was currently LOST afterall he knew nothing of this place.''I wonder where Jyuudaime is...'' Gokudera mumbled.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi sat down on a bed. ''Hahahaha, It seems like I landed in a cell...'' Yamamoto laughed sheepishly as he scratch the back of his head. LANDED. IN. A. CELL. Yes, you read it right... ''I wonder where Tsuna & Gokudera are?'' Yamamoto stood up & started to head to the door of the cell. ''I better get outta here soon.'' Yamamoto was about to activate his gear as somebody distrupted him. ''Who're you & what are you doing at our cell? I dont remember having you in there?'' Munakata Reisi appeared in front of the cell Yamamoto is in.

* * *

''HIIIIEEEEEEE!'' Tsuna let out a girly shriek as he is surrounded by countless-dangerous-people. ''Huh?! Who's this wimpy kid?!'' Yata Misaki asked. ''Huh? What kid are you ta-! Oh him? I dont know... Heck, I didnt even notice... him... come... in... Sh*t.'' Kusanagi cursed. ''How did you get in kid? Kids shouldn't go inside bars...'' ''E-eto... H-how about her?'' Tsuna pointed at Anna, who was currently drinking a cup of juice. ''And I am n-not a kid!'' ''Oh? How young are you then?'' Kusanagi raised a brow. ''16.'' Tsuna replied. ''WTF!? Are f*cking kidding me?!'' Yata shouted. ''HIIEEEKK! No... I-Im t-telling the truth!'' Tsuna justified. ''O-okay?'' Kusanagi still dont believe him.

''You dont believe me dont you, mister?''

''...''

''It's okay... Im used to it anyway..''

Okay, wondering where or tsuna-fish is now? Well, it aint hard to guess. H. O. M. R. A. Yep the HOMRA, the HOMRA... Yes, 'that' HOMRA.

''So... What are you doing here? From your looks, you dont drink yet , do you?'' Kusanagi asked in the same time handing him a glass of juice . '' Well, I dont know myself, miste-!? Pffftt... W-what t-the?!'' Tsuna spat out a mouthful amount of juice unto Yata. ''What the h*ll?!'' Yata exclaimed. ''B*astard! Youre gonna pay!''

''HIIIIEEEEEEKKKKK! Im sorry!''

* * *

_Oh, oh, oh! Another 2 stories are waiting to be published!_

_Dont worry the rest will be updated! **REVIEW!**_


	2. Prologue II

_Gosh!_

* * *

**Prologue: **

_**Sasa, Roku, Doku, Hiba, Bovi**_

* * *

''KYOKUGGGGEEEEEENNNN DOKO DA!?'' A certain Sasagawa Ryohei shouted.

''Nya~ Look, look, Shiro! This guy suddenly appeared with a POOF & pink smoke!'' A certain Neko dragged a certain Isana Yashiro with a certain Yatogami Kuroh following them.

''Eh? Is that so, Neko?'' Yashiro looked at Ryohei while Ryohei stared back.

''KYOKUGEN DARE DA?!'' Ryohei shouted.

''Wha-?!'' the trio near him cringed at the volume.

''Uruzai nyaa~!'' Neko shouted.

''Sorry but can you please lower down your voice?'' Yashiro asked.

''Gomen.'' Ryohei apologized, this time his voice was average in volume.

''Please dont mind it. So who are you?'' Yashiro asked.

''Kyokugen watashi wa Sasagawa Ryohei!'' Ryohei introduced himself quite extremely in an average volume.

* * *

''Kufufufu... My dear Chrome, please dont say where exactly where I think we are right now...'' A Rokudo Mukuro said as he stood up, dusting himself.

''Mukuro-sama? You mean the fact** we** are in a **cell**?'' A certain Chrome Dokuro asked innocently, looking at Mukuro.

* * *

''Hn.'' Hibari Kyoya stood firmly. Pink smoke were slowly clearing, slowly showing his whereabouts. ''This place's not Namimori! Where am I?!'' Hibari said as he finished examining his surrondings. The place was unfamiliar to his sight. ''I will bite that omnivore for dragging me in this place!'' Hibari growled. ''Oh~? What do we have here? A lost foreigner?'' some thug appeared out of now where. Suddenly, more thugs appeared one by one, completely surrounding Hibari, who glared at the first thug who appeared out of now where.

''WAAHH! Scary-san! Help me! Help the great Lambo-san!'' A certain cry from a certain Bovino Lambo was heard. ''What's with this kid? A cow?'' one of the thugs asked, lifting Lambo by grabbing the 5 year old's afro hair. ''Herbivore, let go of that cow herbivore.'' Hibari ordered. ''Huh?! Who're you ordering, foreigner brat?! I am the grea-?!''

''I'll bite you to death for child abuse (Not that I care...) & for crowding (I cant tolerate under your herbivorous... Never mind).''

With that you could hear shout of agonized thugs & shouts of pleading.

* * *

_Please review for fast updates._


End file.
